The specific aims are to 1) examine the relationship between bone turnover and alcohol intake in alcoholics and their biological relatives; 2) measure baseline bone density of the lumbar spine proxial femur and total body in alcoholics and their family members and to determine the relationship between bone density and acute and chronic ethanol intake; 3) measure baseline serum levels of estradiol, estrone, free and total testosterone, and sex hormone binding globulin, as well as parathyroid hormone, calcitonin, calcium, and vitamin D; and, 4) measure bone density and bone turnover in the above sample every six months for 18 months to determine changes in bone mass and bone turnover as related to ethanol intake. Subjects (n=100) will be selected from an ongoing family study evaluating the genetics of alcoholism. The sample will include a DSM-III-R alcoholic person and at least one family member (matched for gender and menopausal status) over 40 years of age for each alcoholic. Bone turnover will be estimated by serum and urine biochemical markers of bone turnover. Markers of bone formation include serum osteocalcin, bone-specific alkaline phosphatase, and type 1 pro-collagen peptide. Markers of bone resorption include free and total deoxypyridinoline cross links, N-telopeptide of type I collagen, and C-telopeptide of type I collagen.